That's what twins are
by moonbird
Summary: The very first time Stanford ever get to lay eyes on his new twin great niece and nephew, it envokes some surprising feelings in him. And Stan takes his time to ponder and give the family members a little advice, about twins. And he reflects on his own first hand knowledge of being a twin.


Stanford Pines, or just Stan for short.

Everyone has a weird one in the family, and for the Pine family he was it.

Living all alone in a little town in the middle of no-where no one had ever even heard about. claiming to run his own business but that seemed kind of suspect in many ways. Rumours went all around the place that he was a con artist, or that it went even deeper than that, that his history was... Questionable.  
No one really knew a lot about Standford Pines, not even his own family. He kept to himself, and they mostly kept away from him.

Thusly it became a pretty big surprise as Stan himself actually showed up to the christening part of the newest family member.  
His nephew had casually invited him to the party and Stan showed up.

Gaudy, wearing a black suite that seemed second hand or at least very worn out, a red face with a moon symbol on it and… he looked quite the picture people tried not to look at yet they did. It was just hard not to as he made such a big spectacle of himself standing around looking out of place in the otherwise neat home.

* * *

"I… I didn't know you liked children." one of the nieces of the family commented.

"What are you kidding me, I LOVE CHILDREN!" Stan shouted. "They are the ones most likely to spend tons of money on useless junk!" he grinned. "And begging their parents for even more junk until those poor saps break down crying and hand me all of their money." he stated as he rubbed his hands. "And well, my dear nephew offered me free food and lots of free cake, whom am I to turn that down?" he asked as she casually grabbed a sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

"Oh.." The niece blinked. "So… how you related to the new ones?" she asked.

"Their father is my newphew, so I guess that makes me their great uncle." Stan told. "Wait, new ones?" he asked. "It was only my nephews wife whom was pregnant right?" he asked. "Just one pregnancy!" he exclaimed.

"You don't know?" The niece asked.

"Know what?" Stan asked.

"Oh uncle!" a young man beamed as he walked over to Stan. "So good of you to come."

"Nephew." Stan commented in a lifted eyebrow, putting the rest of the sandwich into his mout liking his fingers.

"So I guess you want to see the new miracles?" The newphew beamed.

"Miracles?" Stan blinked.

"Yes, come on." The newphew beamed as he grabbed Stans arm and pulled him in his direction. "I thought you of all people would be happy."

"Happy about what?" Stan asked as he was lead away from the party and into another room entirely which was painted rainbow coloured and in there he was pulled towards a baby bed, first as Stan was in front of said baby bed did his nephew let go giving Stan time to look down... Which made him halt, halt as he stunned looked down seeing, not one but two small babies laying there with tuffs of brown hair on their heads, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Twins…" he breathed. "They are.. Twins." wide-eyed he looked at his newphew just as the happy woman and newly mother to the two entered the room smiling at them.

"We sure got surprised." the proud new mother smiled as she stepped in beside them. "Even though my husband told me it runs in his family."

"Well erh.." Stan blushed as he stood back.

"You had a twin, didn't you?" The proud mother asked.

Stans mouth opened, and then it closed again as he looked down.

"Dear… we erh. We don't like bringing it up." The newphew then told.

"oh no, i'm so sorry." the mother breathed. "I didn't mean to."

"That's alright." Stan then told. "It's just… Well." he looked away, and was unable to say anymore.

The mother bit her lip then looked down. "Please Stan, I want you to meet Dipper and Mabel." she told.

Stan blinked. "They are girls?" he asked.

"No no, a boy and a girl." The nephew told. "One of each."

"You're sure?" Stan asked as he looked at the two sleeping babies. "They both look pretty girly to me." he commented pointing at them.

"Yes i'm sure." The wife rolled her eyes as Stan looked down at them again and then blinked as he realised one of them had a very peculiar birth mark on the forehead… Looking exactly like the great dipper.

"Ah, I see." Stan commented. "So that's Dipper."

The wife nodded. "oh dear, the others must wonder where we are." she commented to her husband. "We better get back to the party, Stan if you want to stay in here for a while that's okay." she told. "Just be quiet around them, they just fell a sleep ten minutes ago. And when Mabel wakes up, she isn't to be controlled."

"Oh no! I'm going with you! I can't be in the same room as cute little babies, that gives me the willies!" Stan exclaimed, just as one of the babies made a little whinching sound. "I mean I." he looked down at the sleeping twins. "I would like a few minutes… if that's okay." he then asked in a more quiet tone. "I mean twins, wow that's… erh." he swallowed.

"Take all the time you need." The wife then said. "I'm glad you are liking them, our family is not big, and just one child can take up a lot of space, who knows how much it'll take with two." she commented.

"Yeah." Stan sighed looking at them. "Twins have a way of always being deep into trouble, trust me I know." he sighed.

"I'm sure they'll love to hear about it one day." The mother smiled. "We'll leave you to it, come back to the party when you can." she smiled and the two left, leaving Stan with the two babies closing the door behind them.

"Oh boy." Stan sighed deeply as he pulled forward a chair and sat down looking down at them. "Okay so you are twins, and you are just starting out! Don't exspect me to be touched!" he snorted crossing his arms, just as the twins moved closer to each other. The girl grabbing the boy and the boy sniffed. "What now?" Stan blinked just as the boy opened his mouth and a cry escaped the little Dipper.

"Hey-hey don't do that!" Stan exclaimed. "ARGH! I mean… Oh no." he tried as he stood up. "What-do-I-do-what-do-I-do?!" he asked. "You're hungry kid?" he asked the crying boy. "I'm not going to change your diaper i'm telling you that!" he stated. "That's what moms are for right?" he asked. "Not old gran uncles like me! shesh!" he stated only for the baby to cry even louder. "Okay, okay, I got you." he told leaning down picking up the crying baby boy holding him. "Don't cry you'll be upsetting your sister!" he told. "You can't upset her, she's your twin." he told and surprisingly as the baby was in his arms, he stopped crying… and then seemed to grow tired befure he snuggled into Stans chest, breathing deeply and was all at ones, back to sleep.

Blinking Stan looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, then swallowed as he sat back down in the chair still holding the tiny little Dipper sleeping soundly.

"Hey little man, you can't pull stunts like that." Stan breathed as he sat in the chair looking down at him. "You have a twin to look out for you know." he commented then brushed away the tuff of brown hair to see the dipper birthmark. "You're the special one, see…" he breathed as his eyes rested on that peculiar birthmark. "Like my brother." he then sighed deeply closing his eyes. "My brother had six fingers you see." he told. "Have… I mean have. He have six fingers, on his right hand." he corrected himself. "Also he's the most amazing person on this planet." he told holding the baby. "He did so many things that… No I shouldn't talk about that." he shook his head. "You are the man of you two, you need to be strong." he told. "You need to look after her, to protect her." he stated. "You see Dipper, she's your twin." he told. "She's going to be the one whom is the closest to you, whom will always be there, always have your back, know you even better than you know yourself. And when you on day is all grown up, standing there thinking back on your best years.. You'll realise she was always there, every single step of the way, when things were at its hardest and when you were the most happy, she will always be there, always ready to pull you back up and have your back. Making those moments even better. She'll be there….. until she can't anymore." he breathed deeply as he closed his eyes. "She'll be a part of you. So you must promise me Dipper, to always protect her." he asked. "Don't ever leave her behind, keep her close, okay little man?" he asked. "Believe me you don't want to leave her behind…. Loosing her will feel like loosing a part of yourself. That's what it means to be a twin you know." he told. "To have someone, whom was just always there…. Until they aren't any more." he stated as he stood up over the baby bed. "Be strong little man, be strong." he asked as he placed Dipper back in the bed, right next to Mabel, and immediately after he did it Dipper grabbed the little girl and held her close in his baby embrace. "That's the spirit." Stan smirked. "Keep her close, don't let her get out of your sight. She's your twin." he breathed as suddenly he felt a wetness on his cheek and he lifted a hand having to wipe away, first then he realized it was tears and he lifted his hands under his eyes to wipe away to the tears. "Oh shoot!" he exclaimed as he turned around, but still had to wipe away even more tears.

He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes as he looked down. "Maybe one day, you'll be able to understand." he sighed deeply as he polished his glasses with his sleeve. "What it feels like to be a twin... It's like having another half. In my case I think it's my better half, yeah definetely, my bro is the better half." he smirked. "Oh listen to me ramble I am repeating myself." he shook his head. "Brother, if you are out there, if you can hear me. I promise i'll look after these two okay?" he asked. "I know I didn't manage to be there for you when I should have been, and i'll make it up to you! One day I will I promise! Until then... I'll be there for them when they need me, I promise. So you can meet them for yourself! You'll like it, our nephew got twins!" he told. "Twins needs to stand together." he smiled weakly.

* * *

By the end of the party, Stan managed to pull away the proud mother. "Hey listen." he spoke quietly. "I… I know we havn't exactly been close. And I am viewed as being a little loony and isolated and that wouldn't be wrong at all." he told. "But, if you need anything. For the Dipper and Mabel I mean, anything at all." he told. "I do in fact have money and plenty of sparetime, and I know what a handful twins can be." he told. "Boy, if you just knew half the trouble my brother and I got into." he smiled weakly. "It was a lot." he then told.

"You mean your twin brother?" the mother asked.

"Yeah, my twin brother." Stan smiled weakly. "You know, when I was a kid, my brother and I were rarely more then ten feet's away from each other. We were always together, perhaps that's what made us so over confident and got us into so much trouble. The fact that we were both so convinced the other one would have our back. So we just did any stupid thing without thinking about consquences." he smirked amused. "Twins are a recipe for trouble! It's great!" he told. "Sorry, I don't want to be a burden. But, I just want you to know i'm here if you need anything."

"That's okay." The mother told. "We'll remember that, I suppose you'll like to come visit a bit more often to see the twins?"

"Well… if you wouldn't mind." Stan blushed slightly as he looked down.

"hey uncle!" The newphew grinned as he came. "look whom woke up and wants to say goodbye!" he grinned as he held up a little baby girl that giggled.

"Mabel." Stan exhaled in a light smile.

"See Mabel, this is your great uncle." The mother told. "He's one of the people whom is going to look after you."

At that Mabel just looked confused.

"I'm great uncle." Stan tried to tell her. "Great-Un-cle." he spelled out.

"Grunkle?" Mable asked and Stan blinked.

"huh?" he asked.

"GRUNKLE!" Mabel grinned. "Grunkle-Grunkle-Grunkle!" he giggled.

"Grunkle?" Stan asked then grinned. "I like that!" he beamed. "You're good enough kiddo." he grinned ruffling up Mabels small tuff of hair. "Look after your brother wont you? Make sure he doesn't hurt himself, i'm afraid he's kind of a wuzz." he stated as Mabel giggled.

"Well." Stan sighed deeply as he stepped out the door. "See you around, and remember, if those twins ever cause you any trouble. Well… That's just how twins are." he told in a blink. "I'll be seeing you around." he grinned giving them a thumbs up and was on his way. "And I actually mean it this time around." he nodded to himself as he walked to the car.


End file.
